


Boy meets Girl

by zdorik_sandorik



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dance instructor!Jongin, F/M, Fusion, Meta, Model/Journalist!Soojung, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in NY once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy meets Girl

They met in NY once. She was there for a photoshoot and he went there for a vacation. He struggled to make an order in the coffee shop so she helped him out. They clicked right away, even though they barely said 20 words to each other. He got her number and called her next day when she was finishing up at the shooting. They met at the tiny secluded place that served good wine and played good music. They talked, she laughed a lot, more than she can remember laughing in a long time. He walked her all the way to her flat at Manhattan. He held her hand the whole time. 

She sent him a selfie the next day, cause he asked for one. She was on the balcony with morning dose of coffee, still kind of sleepy. He said she was adorable. 

Two days later they met again and rode in subway for 2 hours, sharing a pair of headphones. He was in charge of the music today. When they left subway it was already dark. They were sitting by the river and watching the Brooklyn bridge light up. They ran from a rain that started out of nowhere and kissed under an oak tree. They went to his place, because it was closer. He made them hot chocolate and they sat on a floor by the coach eating takeout and watching the reruns of Twin Peaks. 

In the morning they made breakfast together. Her part was mostly making coffee since she wasn’t exactly good in anything else. His hair was tousled from sleep and his skin looked like gold under the morning lights. She snapped a picture of him while he was frying eggs. He was smiling in it. 

They went to amusement park and rode in small cars. He kept complaining what a bad driver she was and she made a pout (that he kissed away). They ate ice-cream and had milkshakes at the 60s themed diner where all the waiters were wearing skates and big hair. She sang along to ‘Grease’ soundtrack and he was smiling the whole time he looked at her. She made him dance with her like in Pulp Fiction. They went home by foot again, moving slow cause they always stopped to kiss. They fell asleep still clothed, him spooning her and her thinking that she’s very happy. 

The next day they went to a café for breakfast cause her fridge was always empty. They stopped by some clothing stores that she liked. He took some pictures of her when they were having lunch. They went to a French movie he didn’t remember a word from because he was looking at her the whole time and spent hours laying under the sun at the park. He bought her a vintage vinyl they found at the old shop around the corner. He took more pictures of her. 

They went to a bar the next day. She was laughing and her cheeks became flush on her third glass of wine. The band played Sade the whole night and they swayed slowly to the music, him behind her, hands on her waist and her own hands reaching for his neck. They took a cab that night and kissed by her door, dropping the keys at least two times. They made love to the sound of rain the city noise, and then fell asleep, smiling at each other. 

She looked very pretty in his shirt. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs while he tried to make breakfast from scratch. She smiled and laughed more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his nose. His smile was brighter than the morning sun. 

She learned that he was making awful selfies. Yet she asked him for more of those. She was bored at another photoshoot so he sent her the photos of his puppies. He was waiting for her after the end of work and carried her piggyback cause she felt like it. 

She came back to Seoul a week earlier than him, they kept cursing at the time difference. She met him at the airport and drove him home. He was dramatic over her driving all the way. 

He showed her his studio and took her to his friend’s party. He introduced her just as Soojung and she was okay with that. His friends were loud and cheerful, they were nice too. They sang karaoke till 2 am and made a ton of silly photos at photo booth (it was a miracle that it could fit 7 people in there).

They had a ritual of sending each other photos of their days. Sometimes they had captions, sometimes not. Today she sent him a pic of the flowers outside her neighbor’s window and he sent her the pic of his tiny students twirling in tutu skirts. She still laughed and groaned at his selfies, and he asked her to smile more in hers. 

They were laying in her bed, eating takeout and watching ‘Friends’ when he asked her to come to his brother’s wedding with him. She ate the last bit of his chicken and he tickled her down until she was laughing and screaming for mercy. They kissed till they fell asleep. 

She wore her hair up for the wedding. He kept leaning in to leave a kiss on her neck until she became flustered. She danced with his grandfather and his 12 years old brother. They went to terrace with a stolen bottle of champagne. She took off her shoes and was twirling with her hands stretched wide, eyes sparkling with mischief. They kissed and drank champagne and he told her he loved her. The smile he saw on her face he will cherish forever. 

Whenever she stayed over at his place they would walk his dogs in the morning and play with them in the park. Sometimes she brought her camera to take photos of them together. They took selfies while lying on the grass and making silly faces. She printed those later. 

He liked to touch her hair. Always brushing the strand away from her eyes or running his hand through it when they were laying in a bed. He liked when she gathered it in a pony tail. He’d always kiss her neck and the place behind her ear where she was extra ticklish. 

Their first fight had resulted in him walking out of the house. They both couldn’t remember what it was about next morning when she called him. 

He was always bringing her food to the set or the office when she had the deadline approaching. She went to his dance class and little girls in his class kept shushing her when she was making faces at Jongin. Next time they asked him if unnie will be coming back. 

She had a job at Japan for a month, during which he came to visit her 2 times. They went to hot springs and watched the cherry blossoms. 

They went out with her sister and he smiled at how cute and tender she was around her. They went babysitting his niece that seemed to like Soojung much better than she liked her uncle (he looked like he wasn’t affected by that). 

He dyed his hair blond for a performance and she took a thousand pictures of him like that. She had a seat in a front row and he kissed her backstage. They went to his favorite chicken place, him still in makeup and wild hair and she thought he looked surreal like that. 

They spent Christmas apart, because she was on the job in Europe, but reunited for New Year. They kissed on midnight at her friend’s party and he asked her to marry him. 

She said yes and he kissed the tears from her cheeks.


End file.
